1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article useful in protecting the sides of a boat, when a boat is being moored at a dock, and in particular to an article for mooring a buoy to a dock post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When mooring a boat at a dock it is important to protect the sides of the boat from damage caused by impact with the dock itself.
In the past it has been common practice to strap a buoy, by means of a bungee cord to a dock post, positioning it between the post and the boat side. The problem has been that when the boat hits the buoy, it moves or slides the buoy to the side or down too far so that the boat no longer hits the buoy at all with the result that damage can occur.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is an article useful when mooring a boat at a dock.
Another object is such an article that is simple to use and can easily be installed from the boat.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, one illustrative embodiment of which comprises an article or buoy board for mooring a buoy to a dock post when a boat is being moored at a dock that includes an elongated board with slotted end portions and having a front surface and a back surface. Straps are affixed to the front surface of the board for positioning the back surface of the board against the dock post. A stretchable cord such as a bungee cord passes through the slotted end portions of the board for attaching a buoy to the front surface of the board for contact with the boat side. The back surface of the board is provided with a lengthwise groove for receiving the stretchable cord and the back surface of the board is further provided with a shock-absorbing pad such as rubber for holding the stretchable cord in place within the groove and for minimizing shock as the boat is moored. The stretchable cord has ends with hooks and the buoy has ends with eyes so that the buoy is attached against the board by passing the cord hooks through the buoy eyes. The front surface of the board is grooved crosswise for receiving the straps such the straps are flush with the front surface with the front surface of the board.